


Magic sparkles

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Potterlock, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di fic Potterlock <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tante.   
> Il Potterlock mi sta succhiando il cervello, quindi è giusto che io le dedichi un po' di tempo. Volevo scriverci una long ma al momento questa è la formula più adatta perché possa scrivere qualcosa senza impantanarmi in un vuoto di plot o il Cielo sa cosa.   
> Vi voglio bene, anime stimolanti. <3  
> Questo capitolo sta al... quarto anno credo. Sì, dai, al quarto anno.
> 
> (Le tag saranno aggiornate man mano che aggiorno la storia <3)

Hogwarts profuma di vischio e arance, in sala Grande.   
Il castello è quasi deserto – sono pochi, gli studenti che hanno deciso di restare lì nonostante le vacanze di Natale: persone senza qualcuno da cui tornare, persone la cui famiglia si trova tra quelle mura. John si guarda attorno, deliziato da tanta tranquillità: è difficile riuscire a passare del tempo durante il periodo delle lezioni senza preoccuparsi della confusione provocata dal viavai di studenti, per cui ogni momento di pace è ben gradito, specie quando Sherlock decide di rinunciare al delizioso pranzo di famiglia di cui ha sempre parlato con astio per restare con lui.  
Sono pochi, i posti occupati sui grandi tavoli nella Sala, eppure è come se fosse ricolma di persone, i colori delle case che si mischiano nella stessa fila perché nessuno si cura della casa di appartenenza del vicino di posto. John ride, scambia parole con chiunque mentre spilucca ogni ben di Dio dai piatti che, davanti al suo naso, continuano a riempirsi come se volessero obbligarlo a ingozzarsi. Infilza una polpetta di carne, agitandola poi davanti al naso di Sherlock che, come al solito, non sembra intenzionato a mangiare granché.  
“Ti prego, è Natale!”  
“La vigilia, prego. E comunque non ho fame.”  
“Dai, solo questa.”  
John abbassa la testa e arriccia il labbro inferiore, e sa benissimo che non avrà bisogno d’altro per farlo cedere. Bastano pochi secondi e Sherlock sbuffa, roteando gli occhi al soffitto stellato, e apre la bocca per farsi imboccare – non prima, comunque, di dedicargli qualche impropero che John incassa con una risata. “Bene. Ora non rompi più, vero?”  
“Che antipatico,” risponde John, scuotendo la testa. Aspetta che Sherlock poggi la testa sulle mani e fissi un punto vuoto davanti a lui, prima di avvicinarsi e sussurrare al suo orecchio: “Stanotte potresti venire a dormire nella mia stanza, i miei compagni sono tornati tutti a casa. Non credo che la signora Hudson farà storie per farti passare.”  
Le sue parole attirano l’attenzione di Sherlock, che adesso lo guarda con un’espressione tutto fuorché annoiata. “Quella donna mi adora, dubito non mi farebbe passare in ogni caso. E ovviamente vengo, John. Credo sia il minimo che possa fare.”  
John ride, infilza un’altra polpetta e annuisce. “Considerando che sono rimasto qui per stare con te, direi di sì.” Si perde per un momento a guardare gli altri studenti ingozzarsi come maiali, prima di continuare a parlare. “Pensi che potremmo far sparire un po’ di cibo dal tavolo e andare in sala comune?”  
“Ci penso io,” risponde Sherlock, e mentre John si alza dal tavolo si china per lasciargli un bacio leggero tra i riccioli. Lo guarda agitare la bacchetta sotto il tavolo: sopra, il cibo sparisce rapidamente per ritrovarsi bello impacchettato tra le sue mani. John è semplicemente affascinato. “Che incantesimo è?”  
“Non ho assolutamente intenzione di dirtelo. E adesso andiamo.”  
Sherlock lo spinge gentilmente, la mano che preme contro la sua schiena evitando premurosamente la spalla sinistra – come se potesse fargli male davvero, poi. Il chiacchiericcio allegro della Sala Grande viene inghiottito dal silenzio dei corridoi vuoti, le fiamme delle torce che tremano al loro passaggio come per salutarli. Salgono le scale, Sherlock in religioso silenzio, John che fischietta Jingle Bells seguendo il ritmo dei suoi passi finché, molti scalini dopo, la signora Hudson lo accoglie con un sorriso meraviglioso e una tazza di tè che “vorrei tanto offrirti, caro, ma temo sia proprio impossibile. Parola d’ordine?”  
“Muffin alla carota.”  
Il quadro si sposta, lasciando libero l’ingresso alla sala comune. “Buon Natale, ragazzi.” sorride la signora Hudson con voce gentile, e John e Sherlock ricambiano, prima di entrare e lasciarla indietro.   
C’è un piacevole silenzio: l’unico rumore udibile è quello del fuoco che crepita nel grande camino di marmo. John prende Sherlock per mano, portandolo davanti alle poltrone vuote, prima di lasciarsi cadere con un tonfo morbido. Continuando a fischiettare, disfa il nodo del fazzoletto e lascia al buon cibo rubato alla tavola della Sala Grande aria per respirare.   
“Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”  
“Potremmo farlo solo a Natale, temo,” replica Sherlock, sprofondando nella poltrona. “A meno che tu non voglia restare qui durante l’estate.”  
“Ma non si può restare!”  
“No, infatti. E in ogni caso dubito che continuerebbero a produrre cibo solo per noi. Sarebbero così stupidi da non accorgersi nemmeno che due studenti sono rimasti nella scuola.”  
John ride, cercando il suo sguardo. Ha assolutamente ragione, non avrebbero alcuna speranza di sopravvivere lì dentro senza qualcuno che produca cibo per loro. “Oh beh. Accontentiamoci, per adesso.” Gli allunga un pezzo di torta – quella rimasta più integra, anche se, in verità, tutto sembra essere perfetto come appena portato sulla tavola. Sherlock sbuffa, John sa che non ne ha voglia, ma vederlo mangiare lo rende più felice che vedere una partita di Quidditch, ed è l’unica cosa su cui può far leva e per cui Sherlock cede senza troppi problemi.   
È una benedizione, essere da soli in sala comune senza il resto della Casa a farsi gli affari suoi. Si sfila le scarpe, allungando i piedi verso il camino e sospirando di piacere.   
“John.”  
“Sì?”  
“Non ti sei pentito di essere rimasto qui, vero?”  
John china la testa verso di lui – gli occhi di Sherlock sembrano gialli, illuminati dalla luce del fuoco. Sorride, scuotendo appena la testa e lasciando pendere un braccio dalla poltrona, un invito silenzioso a prendere la sua mano.  
“No. Sono felice di essere qui. Non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto.”  
Sherlock gli stringe la mano, e il suo cuore si riempie così tanto di gioia da fare male.

Si sono addormentati lì, come due idioti. John non ha idea se qualcuno sia entrato in sala e li abbia notati – oh beh, stupido pensarlo, è _ovvio_ che qualcuno sia rientrato – ma nessuno ha cercato di svegliarli, e adesso che apre gli occhi c’è la luce del sole che accarezza pallida il pavimento, e il fuoco nel camino che vibra debole. Sbadiglia, cercando Sherlock con gli occhi.   
Si sorprende nel vedere che Sherlock non è dove dovrebbe essere.  
“Sherl-“  
“Sono qui.”John si volta, guardando il suo compagno rientrare in sala comune con in mano due cioccolate. Sorride, allungando le mani quando Sherlock gli porge una tazza. “Buon Natale.”  
“Buon Natale, grazie per la cioccolata.”  
“Dovere.”  
Sherlock si siede davanti al camino. John si perde per un momento a guardare le sue labbra arricciate, il piccolo cuore che formano mentre lui soffia sulla bevanda per sfreddarla, per poi lasciarsi scivolare sul pavimento affianco a lui e cercare appoggio sulla sua spalla. “Potrebbe essere uno dei giorni migliori di quest’anno.”  
“Non di tutta la tua vita?”  
Ridono entrambi – qualcosa di raro, qualcosa di prezioso. Entrambi bevono un sorso di cioccolata e sospirano deliziati, leccandosi le labbra, Sherlock che ne approfitta per pulirlo con un bacio leggero. È il rumore leggero di qualcosa che batte contro la finestra che li fa separare. Entrambi si voltano verso il rumore: c’è una civetta bianco latte che li guarda, piegando la testa di lato più volte. Sherlock tira fuori la bacchetta, pronunciando un _alohomora_ a bassa voce che fa aprire la finestra e accoglie la bestiola all’interno della sala.   
“È la civetta di Harry.”   
Vola a fatica, l’animale, planando sulle loro gambe per lasciar cadere due pacchi, prima di andare via con un verso dolce. John la guarda allontanarsi – avrebbe voluto quanto meno lasciarle un biglietto da portare ai nonni, gli dispiace non aver avuto la possibilità di fermarla in tempo.   
“Regali di Natale?” chiede Sherlock, dopo aver richiuso la finestra.  
“Pare.” John ne prende in mano uno, rigirandoselo tra le mani. “Questo è per te.”  
“Per me?”  
John passa il pacco a Sherlock, guarda il suo viso contrarsi per la curiosità. “Evidentemente la nonna ti ha pensato,” ride, mentre scarta il suo pacco. “perché credo sia uno dei suoi maglioni, a giudicare dalla morbidezza. E infatti…”  
Entrambi estraggono il loro regalo dalla trappola della carta cangiante, John che sorride felice davanti al suo nuovo maglione color borgogna. Lo abbraccia, sentendo forte l’odore di casa sua, dei dolci di Natale, del profumo buono della sua famiglia. Lascia scivolare lo sguardo verso Sherlock e i suoi occhi smarriti mentre rigira il regalo tra le mani.   
“Ti piace?”  
“Non me lo aspettavo.” È la sua unica risposta, ma John sa che, tradotto in linguaggio sherlockiano, è un modo come un altro per dire che è felice. “Mi piace, ha un bel colore.” esclama poi, poggiandoselo sul petto, il blu notte del maglione che fa spiccare terribilmente i suoi occhi chiari. John si allunga per dargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca.  
“Buon Natale.” Mormora, felice.   
Buon Natale davvero.


	2. The Weight of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ha idea di come sia finito lì dentro, ma non gli importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto <3  
> Vi voglio bene, e anche se questa cosa è piccola e inutile, spero vi piaccia ugualmente.

Non ha idea di come sia finito lì dentro, ma non gli importa.  
John sente un macigno prendere peso al centro del petto, e il costato comprimergli con forza i polmoni e impedirgli di respirare mentre solleva la testa e guarda il riflesso nello specchio.  
Vorrebbe piangere, non lo fa perché si chiede se loro lo possano davvero vederlo – se loro siano vivi, lì dentro, o se quella sia solo una crudele proiezione della sua mente.   
Sente le lacrime spingere contro le palpebre, annacquargli gli occhi. Sinceramente, più che vedere il riflesso dei suoi genitori allo specchio, a fargli venire voglia di singhiozzare come un bambino è la consapevolezza che, nella sua mente, i loro volti sono ancora vividi, meravigliosamente perfetti – ci sono le lentiggini della mamma, gli occhi blu del papà, il loro arco di cupido praticamente inesistente, come il suo. Ci sono tutti quei dettagli che in cuor suo sperava di aver dimenticato – come se poi potesse davvero succedere una cosa del genere, con che cuore potrebbe dimenticarli?  
Si chiede perché li veda, si risponde che non vuole saperlo. Tira su col naso senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e in pochi minuti è lì che piange e trema come un bambino, come quando, anni fa, il telefono aveva squillato condannandolo a una condizione di orfano che lui non avrebbe mai desiderato. Sente la loro mancanza, poco importa che percepisca comunque il loro affetto, morbido e caldo come una coperta sulle spalle. Sorridono mentre lui piange, e John trova tutto così crudele che vorrebbe urlar loro di smetterla, ma la gola è chiusa e no, farebbe solo la figura dell’idiota.   
Allunga la mano, sfiora la lastra fredda; sua madre si china per toccarlo e Dio solo sa quanto John vorrebbe poter sentire ancora la morbidezza delle sue dita.   
Avrebbe voluto dir loro addio. Avrebbe voluto salvarli – ridicolo, non avrebbe potuto in ogni caso, piccolo com’era.   
John si asciuga il naso con la manica, chiederà a Sherlock di aiutarlo a pulirla, più tardi. Affonda il viso tra le mani e respira a fondo, cercando di recuperare il controllo. Forse dovrebbe uscire, forse sarebbe meglio correre in sala comune e chiudersi in camera – se solo potesse lasciare tutti gli altri fuori e tenere la stanza tutta per sé…  
Se solo potesse restare lì.  
Stringe gli occhi, li asciuga premendoci sopra i palmi delle mani. Quando li riapre, davanti ai suoi genitori c’è Harry che lo guarda col broncio, mentre con una mano gli fa cenno di alzarsi. John sbuffa, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dallo specchio. Lo sa benissimo che non può restare seduto lì tutta la vita, lo sa. Si alza e si batte le mani sul sedere, scuotendo la testa. L’idea di affrontare Sherlock lo devasta: sarà impossibile che non si accorga che è successo qualcosa – non è tenuto a dirgli cosa, comunque, e non glielo dirà, fosse pure questione di sopravvivenza.   
È davvero un peccato che John non riesca a tener fede alla sua parola. È davvero un peccato, perché appena incrocia lo sguardo di Sherlock John non riesce a dire nemmeno una parola, stringendo le labbra tra i denti così forte che l’altro lo rimprovera, prendendolo per un braccio e scuotendo la testa.  
“Non c’è nessuno, alla torre di Astronomia. Andiamo lì.”   
E John gli è grato che non faccia domande. Gli è grato per mille cose, gli è grato perché, alla fine, forse è lui quello che sopporta di più l’altro, tra i due.   
Non che sia importante, adesso. Si stringe al suo braccio e si lascia guidare, e sa che potrà stare lì con lui per tutto il tempo che vuole – quello che gli basta a scrollarsi di dosso la tristezza, e il ricordo dolce dei suoi genitori che lo salutano per andare a lavoro, in quel maggio di sei anni prima.


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
> Si volta ancora, un brandello di carne che pende dalle sue labbra. Sherlock sta sorridendo affabile, il che non preannuncia davvero niente di buono. D’altro canto, Sherlock non è mai stato così propenso alle buone intenzioni, per cui…  
> “Non può aspettare fino alla fine della cena?”  
> “Temo di no, la pozione va consumata appena pronta, e sarà pronta tra esattamente cinque minuti, il tempo di arrivare in dormitorio. Per cui…”  
> “Oh, santo Cielo. Sappi che ti odio profondamente.”  
> “Lo terrò a mente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non l'ho riletta perché sto per andare ad abbuffarmi di cibo buono, quindi boh, se fa schifo ditemelo, che appena ho tempo la sistemo uvu'

È una di quelle sere in cui John non farebbe che mangiare, reduce dalla prima partita di campionato e con ancora l’adrenalina che scorre nelle vene. Seriamente, non si alzerebbe dal tavolo nemmeno sotto tortura, perché il suo stomaco grida per esser riempito e non sembra esserci verso di soddisfarlo - e perché mai lui dovrebbe farlo soffrire così? Allunga la mano su una coscia di pollo mentre l’altra arraffa furtivo una fetta di torta paradiso, tenendosela stretta onde evitare spiacevoli inconvenevoli - tipo che il fratello di Sherlock passi dietro di lui e gliela freghi, in fondo non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta. In fondo al tavolo qualcuno inneggia alla squadra dei Grifondoro, con sommo rammarico dei Tassorosso che invece, due tavoli più in là, mangiano in un silenzio quasi religioso. John si volta a guardarli con la bocca ancora piena, il viso contratto in un’espressione dispiaciuta mentre scorge Molly Hooper accarezzare gentilmente la spalla di Greg. Dopo si avvicinerà per scambiarci due parole - in fondo non devono abbattersi così tanto, sono stati più che bravi e al prossimo giro saranno sicuramente più fortunati.   
Oh, vabbeh. John torna a guardare il cibo sul suo tavolo, chiedendosi quand’è che il suo stomaco la smetterà di reclamarne ancora, e quando è sul punto di addentare la sua bella coscia di pollo, due dita battono sulla sua spalla.  
Oh, no. Non adesso.  
“John, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Si volta ancora, un brandello di carne che pende dalle sue labbra. Sherlock sta sorridendo affabile, il che non preannuncia davvero niente di buono. D’altro canto, Sherlock non è mai stato così propenso alle buone intenzioni, per cui…  
“Non può aspettare fino alla fine della cena?”  
“Temo di no, la pozione va consumata appena pronta, e sarà pronta tra esattamente cinque minuti, il tempo di arrivare in dormitorio. Per cui…”  
“Oh, santo Cielo. Sappi che ti odio profondamente.”  
“Lo terrò a mente.”  
Lo odia, quando fa così. Eppure si alza e a malincuore abbandona il cibo, anche perché altrimenti Sherlock non lo farebbe mangiare. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di dubitarne, è una certezza assoluta.  
“Dai, muoviti.”

Non dovrebbe mai fidarsi di Sherlock, mai. Soprattutto quando si tratta di cose del genere - mai dchiararsi disposto ad essere una cavia solo perché il tuo migliore amico è un disagiato mentale.   
Gli dà una strana sensazione, sgattaiolare dentro il dormitorio dei Corvonero come fa Sherlock di solito quando viene a trovare lui. Tra le altre cose, per lui sarebbe impossibile accedere alla loro sala comune perché, seriamente, che razza di domanda era quella a cui Sherlock ha appena risposto? Dov’è la loro parola d’ordine? Rimarrebbe sicuramente chiuso fuori per ere geologiche, se fosse in quella casa.   
“Su, entra.” lo invita Sherlock quando giungono davanti alla sua stanza, vuota e immersa nel buio. Con un colpo di bacchetta, le candele si accendono tutte insieme, dando un tocco di calore e vita ai letti, alle pareti. John si guarda attorno, affascinato, prima che il suo sguardo ricada su Sherlock.   
“La fortuna di avere una stanza tutta per sé” dichiara, mentre sposta un mobile, “è che posso fare quello che mi pare. Ah, è pronta, perfetto.”  
John alza le spalle, sedendosi sul letto di Sherlock. Storce il naso, mentre l’altro versa un intruglio rosa confetto in un bicchierino da caffè - dove diavolo l’ha preso?. “Il colore non è granché rassicurante.”  
“Il rosa è un colore terribile, concordo. Mai fidarsi di qualcuno a cui piace il rosa.”   
Sherlock si mette in piedi, portandosi una mano alla schiena per stiracchiarsi e porgendo a John il bicchiere. “Bevi.”  
John alza un sopracciglio. “Ehr… io non vorrei davvero dirtelo ma non sarebbe meglio che io sapessi cosa mi aspetta?”  
Osserva gli occhi di Sherlock sollevarsi al soffitto, la scritta _che palloso_ che lampeggia violenta sulle sue iridi. “Non che sia fondamentale saperlo, ma se proprio insisti… è una pozione per il controllo della volontà. No, John, prima che tu faccia qualche affermazione scontata no, non sfrutterò la cosa per farti fare qualcosa che non vuoi. In ogni caso è sperimentale, non sono certo di che effetto abbia, per quel che ne so potrebbe anche non farti nulla.”  
“O uccidermi.”  
“Sciocchezze, non c’è niente qua dentro che possa ucciderti. Comunque l’effetto dovrebbe durare non più di dieci minuti, ho riempito solo il fondo. Non credo ti ricorderai cos’è successo, ma sappi che non ti farò fare niente di sconveniente.”  
“Ah, beh, ci mancherebbe.”  
“Adesso bevi.”  
John sospira e, sotto gli occhi interessati di Sherlock, manda giù quel fondino di… Dio, non vuole nemmeno sapere cosa.   
Il primo istinto è quello di tossire. Non ha un brutto sapore, sa solo di… erba mista a chewing gum. Strano, ma sopportabile. In ogni caso è l’ultima cosa che realizza, prima che il suo cervello si spenga con un buzz, come la televisione rotta in casa di sua nonna.   
È nelle mani di Sherlock, adesso - Sherlock che sorride e prende posto affianco a lui, stendendosi sul letto e portando le mani giunte sotto al mento. “Alzati,” ordina, e John obbedisce all’istante, mettendosi in piedi e senza fare un passo.   
Dopottutto, sembra funzionare. “Mettiti a quattro zampe e fai il gatto.”  
Se fosse nel suo amabile mondo babbano, Sherlock prenderebbe una macchina fotografica e documenterebbe tutto. Ammira come John si pieghi sulle ginocchia e porti le mani al pavimento, cominciando a gnaulare come una bestiola in cerca d’affetto. Sherlock allunga la mano per accarezzargli la testa, grattarlo dietro l’orecchio. Reagisce come un gatto.   
Sempre detto, che John è spettacolare - poco importa che sia per effetto di una pozione, questa volta. Gli dà colpi affettuosi col naso contro la mano, e Sherlock sospira appena, si lecca le labbra e non sa cosa pensare.  
 _Non fare niente di cui potresti pentirti_ , pensa.  
Ma in fondo non s’è mai pentito di niente. “Ora basta, alzati.”  
Improvvisamente la testa di Sherlock si riempie di ordini folli - nemmeno tanto, in realtà, ma quando perde il controllo la sua mente vaga per pensieri che poco si adattano a lui e…  
No, non può fargli questo.  
O forse sì. In fondo non se lo ricorderebbe.  
“Vieni qua,” e la sua voce è un sospiro, mentre si batte una mano sulle gambe. Lo sguardo di John è spento, vuoto, mentre obbedisce. Sa che John non lo farebbe mai - per l’amor del Cielo, è il suo migliore amico, ma non potrebbe mai e poi mai dargli qualcosa che Sherlock desidera da quando i suoi ormoni si sono risvegliati di colpo. Ma l’occasione è troppo buona, e in fondo gli restano ancora cinque minuti, forse qualcosa di più e non può sprecarli così.   
John gli sale sopra a cavalcioni, e Sherlock riesce a sentirlo premere contro il suo basso ventre. Deglutisce appena, passandosi una mano tra i riccioli - che persona bieca, forse avrebbe dovuto dar retta al Cappello Parlante, sei anni fa, e lasciarsi assegnare la stessa casa di Mycroft.   
Vuole sentirlo. È l’occasione della sua vita e per quanto poco possa durare, non può lasciarsela scappare.   
“Muoviti.”  
La prima cosa che sente è un’ondata di calore che gli invade il ventre e si espande a macchia d’olio per tutto il petto. John cerca il supporto dei suoi fianchi, mentre comincia ad ondeggiare su di lui - Sherlock percepisce appena la frizione, ma tanto gli basta a farlo sentire come un adolescente alle prime armi. Le sue mani tremano, mentre accarezzano gli avambracci di John ancora rigidi dalla fatica della partita. Il movimento di quel bacino è ipnotizzante: se potesse, lo spoglierebbe dei suoi vestiti e lascerebbe che le cose andassero per conto proprio, ma non può, non può davvero e il tempo è agli sgoccioli e l’unica cosa che pensa è che vorrebbe soltanto venire, adesso che la sua erezione è dura contro l’inguine. “J-John-” Manda giù a stento un groppo di saliva, mentre tira indietro e comincia a muoversi contro di lui, più veloce. Non ha bisogno nemmeno di eseguire l’ordine, perché John comincia a seguire il suo ritmo, ed è meraviglioso.  
Così meraviglioso che Sherlock è costretto a coprirsi la bocca per trattenere il suo nome quando, all’improvviso, il mondo diventa tutto bianco e il suo corpo pulsa così forte da mandarlo nei matti.  
Gli resta solo un minuto, prima che John si risvegli. In tutta fretta lo fa scendere dal letto, e Sherlock nota con sommo sollievo che la pozione ha un effetto inibitore sulle pulsioni sessuali, considerando la totale assenza di erezione nell’altro.   
Questo rende le cose molto più semplici, grazie al cielo. Si alza dal letto, e con un incantesimo rifà il suo letto sfatto e mette in ordine il mobile che ha spostato quando è arrivato, e nel momento in cui infila la bacchetta nei pantaloni, John alle sue spalle mugola qualcosa.   
“Dio, che mal di testa.”  
Sherlock si volta verso di lui, guardandolo col suo solito sorriso soddisfatto. “Un prezzo da pagare per la scienza.” risponde, passandosi una mano sulla bocca, cercando di cammuffare l’eccitazione che ancora gli stringe i polmoni.  
John si guarda attorno, perplesso. “La tua camera sembra tremendamente in ordine.”  
“Magie della pozione.”  
“Quindi suppongo che abbia funzionato? Dio non mi ricordo assolutamente nulla.”  
Ed è quello che Sherlock voleva sentire fin da quando John ha recuperato le sue facoltà mentali. Per fortuna. Grazie al Cielo. Non avrebbe saputo come spiegarsi, altrimenti.  
John potrebbe odiarlo, se venisse a scoprire una cosa del genere.   
“Tranquillo, è normale. Torna in Sala Grande, gli altri staranno sicuramente mangiando. Un po’ di zuccheri ti faranno tornare come nuovo - non che tu non ne abbia già mangiati abbastanza, ma comunque.”  
John annuisce, perplesso, e alzando le spalle esce dalla stanza, sperando che nel frattempo nessuno sia tornato, perché sarebbe imbarazzante spiegare cos’è successo - soprattutto quando Sherlock fa cose illegali nella sua stanza. “A dopo, allora.”  
“A dopo, John.”  
Sherlock non ha idea di come sentirsi.  
Immagina che smetterà di pensarci e basta.

John sta per rientrare in Sala Grande, quando la porta si apre davanti al suo naso lasciando uscire Mycroft Holmes.  
“Oh, Watson, che piacevole sorpresa. Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dove foste spariti tu e mio fratello.”  
John non risponde, guardando oltre le sue spalle. “Posso sapere dov’è Sherlock?”  
“È… andato a prendere il suo mantello in Sala Comune, aveva freddo, ora posso passare, sì? Grazie.”  
Mycroft fa per spostarti, ma prima che John possa passare gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, obbligandolo a fermarsi.  
Beata buona educazione.  
“John, so che tu e Sherlock siete molto intimi, ma… vorrei consigliarti di stare attento a quello che fa, spesso risulta non essere persona gradevole. Mi preoccupo per entrambi, capisci?”  
“La tua preoccupazione ti fa molto onore, Mycroft, ma non c’è di che preoccuparsi, so benissimo badare a me stesso, e Sherlock pure. Ora posso passare? Ho fame, vorrei mangiare.”  
Mycroft guarda alle sue spalle e sorride.   
John si volta e vede Sherlock che, pochi passi più in là, è immobile a fulminare suo fratello con lo sguardo. “Certo John. Buona serata. Sherlock.” e fa per salutarlo con un cenno della testa, che viene bellamente ignorato.   
Sherlock sorprassa Mycroft, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di John. “Andiamo a mangiare.” sussurra.  
E nessuno, lì dentro, si sente a proprio agio.


	4. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh John, sei tornato!” esulta Harry, saltando giù dal divano e correndo ad abbracciarlo. “Tu non hai idea di cos’è successo, non hai. Assolutamente. Idea.”  
> John porta indietro la testa, mentre Harry si stacca e torna a saltellare per la stanza. Non si ricorda di averla vista così entusiasta per qualcosa. “Beh. Rendimi partecipe.”  
> “Guarda.”  
> Il foglio è così vicino al suo naso che non vede altro che una distesa di giallo macchiata di nero. John le afferra il braccio, allontanando la mano quel tanto che basta per riuscire a vedere cosa c’è scritto. Non passa troppo tempo, prima che la lasci andare.  
>  _Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts._  
>  Rilegge due volte. Tre. Alla quarta pensa di essere pazzo. Alla quinta capisce che qualcosa non va. “Harry, non è divertente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un tempo sognavo di scrivere sette storie per sette anni a Hogwarts.  
> Ovviamente non ne sono in grado, ma avevo scritto queste parole e mi sembrava triste lasciarle marcire per sempre al pc per cui...

La libreria di casa Watson è ricca di ogni ben di Dio, organizzato per argomento e, soprattutto, in funzione dell’altezza di chi usufruisce dei suoi servigi. Nello scaffale più alto, quello che quasi sfiora il soffitto bianco, ci sono tutti i libri di papà, che spaziano dalla medicina generica alla cardiochirurgia infantile; poco più sotto, libri e libri di cucina ordinati per pietanza, da Il libro della cucina inglese di Jane Grigson a 50 easy party cakes, tutti con la costoletta un po’ rovinata perché alla mamma piaceva preparare qualcosa di diverso, ogni tanto – “Se ci si annoia a tavola, è la fine.” Gli altri scaffali, escluso il terzo che contiene libri particolarmente poco stimolanti come la Sacra Bibbia o Time management for dummies, tanto per citarne alcuni, è una sorta di piccolo mondo delle fiabe. O degli orrori, a seconda del piano dove capiti.   
I libri di Harry hanno tutti uno scopo ben preciso: terrorizzare il fratellino prima che vada a letto. Non ci sono abbastanza storie di mostri in questo mondo, ma qualunque libro riesca a trovare, Harry sbatte i piedi e protesta per ore, e ore e ore, finché qualcuno non si arrende e sospirando sgancia tre o quattro sterline per farla felice.   
Lo scaffale di John è il più basso, e per ora ci sono appena cinque libri, che qualcuno che non sia quella disgraziata di sua sorella gli legge prima di dormire. Il suo primo libro, quello a cui vuole più bene in assoluto, è Fiabe e favole che ogni bambino dovrebbe conoscere: ha una paura tremenda della strega di Hansel e Gretel, e ama da morire il Gatto con gli stivali. Ogni notte, bene o male, John chiude gli occhi e sogna qualcosa di bello, o di avventuroso, o sconvolgente e al mattino, appena sorge il sole, si ritrova a raccontare le mille avventure passate sui vascelli, tra i boschi, su tappeti volanti.  
Quando può – spesso e volentieri la domenica – John va a casa dei nonni e racconta quelle stesse storie e loro, addolciti dal suo sguardo caldo (e un po’ per mettere a tacere la sua logorrea), gli regalano cinquanta pence, così che lui possa metterle da parte per comprarsi un altro libro – e obbligare poi la mamma o Harry a leggerglieli.  
Grazie a quelle monetine, la sua piccola collezione cresce, e cresce, finché a sei anni e sedici libri acquistati, John smette di credere a qualsiasi cosa scritta nei libri per bambini; la sua testa si riempie di pensieri brutti, di mostri che la notte entrano nel suo letto tenendolo sveglio finché non sorge il sole, spaventandolo tanto da bagnare il letto.   
E non è nemmeno colpa di Harry.  
È un tredici maggio e le nuvole grigie galoppano in cielo, quando il telefono squilla insistentemente e nonna Watson risponde, con la voce che da melodiosa scema rapidamente fino a rompersi. John e Harry osservano da sopra le scale, tendendo l’orecchio per cercare di capire cosa stia succedendo; quando il nonno va e si inginocchia davanti a loro chiedendo un abbraccio, nessuno dei due osa fiatare, obbedendo.   
“Mamma e papà sono in cielo”, o qualcosa del genere, John lo ha rimosso dalla mente nel momento stesso in cui ha sentito la voce dell’uomo grattare fastidiosamente contro il suo orecchio. Da quel giorno, è come se un interruttore dentro il suo cuore fosse stato premuto troppo forte, incastrandosi senza speranza; mentre Harry comincia a comportarsi da sorella maggiore e da donna di casa, dando una mano alla nonna quando ce n’è bisogno, John non fa altro che fissare la finestra e aspettare, aspettare, aspettare.  
Ma nessuno torna mai a casa.  
A volte Harry si stanca di vedere suo fratello in quello stato, e comincia ad insultarlo con i peggiori epiteti – per lo meno per una bambina di nove anni. Gli ripete più che altro frasi che ha sentito alla tv guardando troppi polizieschi e telenovele – “Sei senza spina dorsale!” o “Dove hai messo il cervello?” sono le sue preferite, quelle che dice a voce alta, quando la vista rischia di appannarsi per le troppe lacrime. Un po’ si sfoga, un po’ spera che John si riprenda e che ricominci ad essere lo stupido fratellino che lei ama spaventare, ma non succede mai niente.   
John è piatto come una tavola.  
Vivere con i nonni rende le cose un po’ meno difficili. Fanno la fatica di sorridere anche per loro. John non parla per giorni, i primi mesi dopo la scomparsa dei suoi genitori, e a volte l’unica cosa che è capace di fare è muovere piano i piedi e cercare conforto nelle braccia grassocce e pallide del nonno, che ogni tanto gli sussurra “Su, John, raccontami una storia.”  
Ci vuole quasi un anno, prima che John incominci ad accettare la realtà. Non gli piace, la realtà, ha lo stesso sapore dello sciroppo per la tosse che una volta la mamma ha comprato per sbaglio, amaro e nauseante allo stesso tempo, qualcosa che non lo fa sentire meglio. A scuola, ogni tanto, qualche bambino che con cui non ha granché confidenza gli chiede perché non ha mai visto i suoi genitori andare a prenderlo all’uscita, e lui adesso non piange più, si limita a stringere le labbra forte e poi a dire che non ci sono più, i suoi genitori. Se li è portati via un tossico – e cosa può saperne John, di cos’è un tossico?  
A volte, qualche bambino idiota lo prende in giro, perché non ha la mamma o il papà. Sono quelle volte in cui John si chiede perché alcune persone siano cattive senza una motivazione plausibile, ma ogni volta che sta per arrivare alla risposta, Harry arriva e gli straccia via tutti i fili dei suoi pensieri, gridando a chiunque provi a ferirlo di “andare al diavolo” – un’altra delle sue frasi preferite, crede, ma non la usa mai con lui, mai mai mai. Sono giorni in cui rimangono entrambi a letto, quando tornano a casa, e si lasciano andare a l’unica cosa che li fa stare meglio, al calore dei loro corpi stretti, al profumo di una casa troppo lontana.  
Il tempo non riesce mai a cancellare completamente i pensieri che intasano la mente di John; a volte la sua testa gli da l’illusione di poter ricominciare ad essere una persona normale, un bambino i cui unici pensieri siano giocare, leggere storie fantastiche e su quello elaborare i propri sogni, altre ricomincia a tirare fuori immagini dei suoi genitori che sorridono, e poi un mazzo di rose rosse gettato sul legno di due bare per tener compagnia a chi è destinato a riposare per sempre.  
A volte sembra facile andare avanti, altre no.  
John a volte si ferma a guardare Harry da lontano, osservarla mentre stringe i denti, fissarla mentre diventa grande e smette di fargli scherzi nel cuore della notte, mentre ricomincia a camminare coi suoi piedi, lui che invece ha ancora bisogno che qualcuno lo tenga per mano, o sotto le ascelle quando non ce la fa.  
Vorrebbe essere come lei, anche se a volte la odia un po’.  
John chiude il suo cuore sotto le coperte pesanti, cullato da mani gentili sulla sua testa – mani che, purtroppo, non saranno mai più quelle di sua madre mentre gli racconta le favole della buonanotte. John chiude gli occhi e spera che il suo sogno di vedere mamma e papà tornare a casa si avveri, con la triste consapevolezza che questo non accadrà mai.

Non è una bella giornata, fuori, ma non sembra importare alla maggior parte delle persone dentro quella casa. Quando John apre gli occhi, la prima cosa che sente è il fischiettare della nonna al piano di sotto, una melodia allegra che sale le scale ed entra dalla porta socchiusa della sua camera. Si sfrega gli occhi, mettendosi a sedere e volgendo lo sguardo alla finestra, il cielo di un azzurro pallido macchiato di pesanti nuvole grigie. È una giornata di fine marzo vestita da inverno.  
Si lascia cadere di nuovo sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. Alle sue narici arriva un buon odore, dolce, intenso, da giorno speciale. Il tempo di dissipare il sonno, e John ricorda che oggi è il compleanno di Harry. Butta un occhio alla sveglia, le nove e venti di una domenica mattina che gli tiene le gambe incollate al letto.   
Sente una mano bussare alla porta e si volta, vedendo la testa della sorella fare capolino.  
“Dai John, scendi!” dice con voce squillante, la mano che si agita davanti al suo naso. “Altrimenti mangerò io la tua fetta di torta.”   
John le sorride e annuisce, facendole cenno di andar via. La torta potrà aspettare altri cinque minuti, è sicuro che Harry saprà tenere le mani a posto. Si gira verso la finestra e stringe le labbra, fissando le nuvole che corrono, mentre cerca di imporre al suo cervello di non pensare al fatto che è quasi il tredici maggio, e sono passati due anni ma sembra sempre ieri. Sospira, sperando che con l’aria vadano via anche i brutti pensieri. Poi con un balzo si mette in piedi e abbandona il suo letto caldo, lasciandosi alle spalle il grigiore. Quando apre la porta di casa, le sue orecchie si riempiono di una felicità che stona con il suo umore. Scendendo le scale, si ripete mentalmente che non deve permettere ai brutti ricordi di rovinare il compleanno di Harry, o lei non glielo perdonerà mai.   
Vuole bene a sua sorella, non vuole che stia male per colpa sua.   
Quando entra in cucina, Harry ha il cucchiaio affondato in una terrina piena di panna montata, l’avanzo di quella usata per fare la sua torta. Ha un colore tenero, un lilla che ricorda le pareti della sala da pranzo. Ha un ricciolo di bianco sulla punta del naso, che il nonno si premura di portare via con un bacio. Sorride, decidendo che può riuscire ad essere contento.  
La panna fa sempre miracoli.  
“Auguri sorellona.” dice, prendendo posto accanto a lei, il busto che si flette di lato per raggiungere la sua guancia e lasciarci una farfalla. Harry gli stringe un braccio attorno alle spalle, riempiendolo di baci sulla testa – riesce a sentire un _grazie_ , tra uno schiocco e l’altro; si sente caldo, e finalmente sorride spontaneamente. “Ora però voglio la mia fetta di torta.”  
Nonna Jade esaudisce la sua richiesta al volo, il piatto che quasi si materializza davanti al suo naso, mentre anche lei regala un bacio alla sua testa. Ci sono le pesche sciroppate, dentro la torta – è la torta preferita di Harry, e segretamente, anche un po’ la sua. Sparisce dal suo piatto con la stessa velocità con cui l’ha avuta davanti agli occhi, la panna che sporca gli angoli della bocca. Si ripulisce con la lingua, prima di mettersi in piedi.   
“Stasera faccio la festa.” gli dice Harry, stringendo appena gli occhi. John annuisce, fregandosi la bocca con la mano.   
“Lo so. Vado da Mike a fare i compiti, ma per pranzo torno.”  
“Guai a te se tardi. Ti metto i ragni nel letto.”  
John ride, mentre agita la mano e sparisce dietro la porta. Sa che sua sorella è seria, per questo non mancherà di tornare a casa in orario.  
Non gli piacciono granché, i ragni.

Quando apre la porta, l’aria è diversa. Non capisce bene perché, ma c’è qualcosa… in più, rispetto a quando è uscito. Non è la cucina della nonna, perché quella è una costante, non qualcosa di speciale. In salotto, sente la voce di Harry ridere quasi istericamente, e il nonno che le dice di calmarsi, con voce calma. Forse ha appena aperto un regalo? Ne dubita, considerando che ama mostrare ciò che riceve ai suoi amici come se fosse un vanto. La curiosità comincia a guidare i suoi piedi verso la stanza, la testa piegata appena in avanti nella speranza di scorgere qualcosa. Quando entra nella stanza, Harry è in piedi sul divano, e stringe tra le mani un pezzo di carta ingiallito, che sembra quasi vecchio.   
“Oh John, sei tornato!” esulta Harry, saltando giù dal divano e correndo ad abbracciarlo. “Tu non hai idea di cos’è successo, non hai. Assolutamente. Idea.”  
John porta indietro la testa, mentre Harry si stacca e torna a saltellare per la stanza. Non si ricorda di averla vista così entusiasta per qualcosa. “Beh. Rendimi partecipe.”  
“Guarda.”  
Il foglio è così vicino al suo naso che non vede altro che una distesa di giallo macchiata di nero. John le afferra il braccio, allontanando la mano quel tanto che basta per riuscire a vedere cosa c’è scritto. Non passa troppo tempo, prima che la lasci andare.  
 _Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts._  
Rilegge due volte. Tre. Alla quarta pensa di essere pazzo. Alla quinta capisce che qualcosa non va. “Harry, non è divertente.”   
A questo punto, Harry dovrebbe scoppiare a ridere. Scoppiare a ridere, spingerlo e dirgli che come al solito lo sta prendendo in giro. Ma il sorriso di Harry si spegne un po’, invece, le ciglia chiare che sbattono diverse volte, prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa.  
“Non è uno scherzo, John. Vado in una scuola di magia. Davvero.”  
“Certo. Davvero.” Risponde, facendole il verso. Come può anche solo pensare che possa credere a una cosa del genere.  
“John…” esclama il nonno, stringendo le labbra mentre piega di lato la testa. Ma John lo vede sfocato, perché si sente stupido, si sente preso in giro, e l’unica cosa che davvero vuole fare e dar retta agli scherzi di Harry. Non le da nemmeno il tempo di aggiungere altro che le ha già dato le spalle, i piedi che rapidi si muovono verso la sua stanza.   
Forse per quando inizia la festa di compleanno scenderà giù e farà finta che non sia successo niente. Forse Harry verrà a scusarsi e smetterà di fare la deficiente. Sicuramente, non scenderà a mangiare per pranzo, perché il nodo che ha alla gola gli fa male, e non ha voglia di vedere nessuno.

Quando arrivano i primi invitati, lui non si muove. 

In strada i lampioni riversano la loro luce nel cielo, rendendolo di un colore strano – è di un arancio spaventoso, nuvole cariche di pioggia pronte a scatenare un temporale coi fiocchi, a giudicare dai tuoni che fanno tremare le finestre. Sente i crampi allo stomaco per la fame, ma è ancora restio a muoversi, perché ha paura di incrociare lo sguardo di Harry e vederci odio, per cui l’unica cosa che si sente davvero di fare è stringere il cuscino e sperare che lo inglobi.   
Ma poi qualcuno bussa alla porta, e lui non sa se rispondere o no. Mugola soltanto, il suono soffocato dal cuscino. Non alza gli occhi, quando la porta scricchiola e l’aria cambia, non li alza quando sente passi leggeri sul pavimento. “John?”  
Non risponde. Ma il tintinnio di un piatto gli fa sollevare lo sguardo, e Harry è lì davanti a lui, le dita che abbandonano una fetta di torta sulla sua scrivania per permetterle di avvicinarsi al letto. “Fammi spazio.” mormora. E lui obbedisce, perché non vuole farle più male.  
Il peso di Harry fa pendere il suo letto di lato, e con lui si piega il suo cuore. Guarda un punto indefinito del suo corpo, ben intento a non incrociare il suo sguardo mentre lo sgriderà; non vuole sentire vibrare il suo odio nel petto, anche se se lo merita.  
Ma Harry non lo sgrida. Harry non fa niente di tutto quello che ha pensato per tutta la giornata. La sua mano affonda nei capelli a scodella, scompigliandoli appena. Non parla, ma si piega su di lui e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, e John si ritrae appena perché non vuole farle sentire che ha pianto. È comunque troppo tardi, se Harry ora gli sta passando una mano sulla pelle calda. Smette di abbracciarlo solo quando sente lo stomaco di John brontolare. “Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, scemo.”  
Lui annuisce, continuando a tenere lo sguardo lontano.   
Vorrebbe parlarle. Vorrebbe chiederle perché l’ha preso in giro. Perché gli ha detto che se ne andrà lontano camuffando la verità dietro una bugia come quella. Perché per lui la magia è morta assieme ai suoi genitori, e credere a una cosa simile sarà sempre, sempre impossibile. Prende la torta tra le mani e comincia a mangiarla a piccoli bocconi, lo stomaco che finalmente comincia ad acquietarsi. 

Non si è reso conto di quando s’è addormentato. Ma quando apre gli occhi, Harry è ancora lì.

L’estate arriva velocemente, pallida e umida come il resto dell’anno. Le rare giornate di sole sono le uniche in cui John e Harry escono di casa e vanno al parco, o prendono un autobus e si spingono fino al confine tra la loro zona e la successiva, il massimo della trasgressione che è loro concessa prima che i sensi di colpa li mangino a partire dai piedi. John ha metabolizzato la notizia in un modo tutto suo – Harry inizierà una nuova scuola altrove, e non la vedrà se non per le feste comandate, il che gli dispiace, perché le vuole bene. D’altra parte, nessuno ha detto niente per smentire la sua convinzione, e lui è felice così, per cui va tutto bene.  
A giugno segue luglio e i suoi acquazzoni estivi, una storta che lo rende zoppo per qualche settimana, un raffreddore che costringe entrambi davanti alla tv, a guardare cartoni animati troppo stupidi persino per due bambini come loro. Quando arriva agosto, però, non c’è temporale che tenga Harry ferma. Le sue mani si stringono sulle cosce, quando sta ferma troppo a lungo; il che accade raramente, perché il tempo in cui non fa niente in realtà lo passa a battere i piedi contro il pavimento, a guardare fuori dalla finestra, a camminare attorno al tavolo, a volte a chiedere alla nonna di insegnarle a fare un nuovo dolce.  
John non le dice mai di smetterla – quasi mai; solo quando il nervoso diventa troppo.  
E poi agosto va via e lascia a Harry una valigia troppo grande e vuota e una lista di cose da comprare per riempirla. Cose di cui lui non vuol sentire parlare.  
Cose che, vere o false che siano, se la portano via il primo giorno di settembre, in cui lui si limita a darle un bacio sulla guancia, e guardarla sparire dietro la porta di casa mentre va a King’s Cross.

C’è un poster di Adventure Time sopra la sua testa, un regalo di Harry per il suo settimo compleanno - è l’unico cartone che gli piace ancora guardare, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, visto che non perde occasione di definirla una cosa stupida appena ne ha l’occasione. Lo aveva adocchiato in un centro commerciale, lì arrotolato in mezzo a cantanti e attori di cui nemmeno sapeva dell’esistenza, ma la mancanza di soldi gli aveva impedito di portarselo a casa.  
Harry glielo aveva messo in mano subito dopo aver spento le candeline, con un sorriso grande come una casa. Così, senza preavviso. Lo ha attaccato sopra la testiera del letto, perché quando al mattino si sveglia, vedere il faccione sorridente di Finn gli fa credere di star sognando ancora.  
È a letto, ora, il viso nascosto sul cuscino appena bagnato. È a pancia in giù perché non può reggere lo sguardo di Finn che lo guarda mostrando i dentini, perché pensa che Harry potrebbe vederlo attraverso i suoi occhi che adesso, con la luce della luna, sembrano inquietanti. Non singhiozza, John, ma quando respira fa un verso strano, quasi come se qualcuno lo stesse tenendo al collo e premesse al centro della gola mentre espira, soffocandolo.  
Harry è andata via da tre giorni, e ancora non si è abituato alla sua assenza.  
Quando finalmente cede alla stanchezza, il poster sopra la sua testa si scolla e gli cade addosso, poggiandosi sul suo corpicino stanco come una coperta.  
Il giorno dopo, John sistema di nuovo il poster sulla parete e lo guarda con fare inquisitorio, ma Finn sorride e basta, e lui deve accontentarsi di quello, perché i poster non parlano.

La polvere di stelle sulla torta del suo nono compleanno non brilla come dovrebbe. Senza nessuno che gli tiri le orecchie cantando _tanti auguri a te_ a squarciagola, non gli sembra nemmeno di compiere gli anni. Il nonno e la nonna gli danno un bacio a testa e un regalo impeccabilmente impacchettato, un libro di anatomia umana per bambini. John lo accetta, dando in cambio un abbraccio così stretto che i nonni lo guardano e gli accarezzano la testa, trattenendosi dal chiedergli se vada tutto bene perché tanto la risposta sarebbe sempre la solita, e non porterebbe a nulla.  
Quando è tardi, John sale in camera sua salendo i gradini a due a due. La porta cigola mentre la apre, e i suoi occhi cercano di abituarsi al buio prima che possa accendere la luce.   
Ma la sua mano vince.   
Rimane imbambolato per diversi secondi, gli occhi puntati sul letto. La finestra è aperta, piume di un qualche uccello che ancora svolazzano nell’aria, ma lui le ignora.   
La carta è olografica, di un verde chiaro. C’è un nastro rosso che spicca, un bigliettino scritto con una penna terribilmente dorata. John si avvicina, la mano che trema mentre prende il pacchetto.  
Non sa come sia possibile.   
_Auguri fratellino. – Harry ___

__Harry torna a casa a Natale, e d’estate. Nel giro di un anno la vede per pochi mesi, e in quei mesi la sente raccontare di tutto, ai nonni, ma mai nulla a lui. E a John va bene così, perché non capisce come sia possibile che i nonni possano credere che sia tutto vero, ma poi si ricorda che sono troppo buoni e troppo innamorati di loro per permettersi distruggere le fantasie di una quasi non più bambina. Harry ha dodici anni e le lentiggini sul naso, e muove le mani come se tenessero sempre qualcosa, un oggetto leggero con cui traccia linee nell’aria.  
Harry torna a casa a Natale, e d’estate, così per altri due anni, altri due natali, altri due compleanni. Quando la sua vita fa una capriola, Harry è lontana chissà quanti chilometri._ _

__È una giornata insolitamente calda di maggio. Il cielo è macchiato di nuvole grigie che rubano spazio al cielo azzurro che tenta di farsi vedere tra gli spiragli. John è uscito presto, stamattina – ha preso la bicicletta ed ha pedalato per tutta Buckingham Palace Road, prima di girare attorno al Victoria Memorial e fermarsi dal panettiere, che lo ha salutato con un sorriso sulle labbra e una pagnotta al latte gratuita. Tornando indietro, si è fermato alla prima pasticceria aperta e ha comprato un vassoio di dolci, e, ringraziando, ha chinato la testa e ha messo il pacco insieme al pane, e poi ha imboccato, di nuovo, la via di casa.  
Ma in prossimità di casa, i suoi piedi han cominciato ad alleggerire la tensione sui pedali, e il suo cuore ha cominciato a battere forte perché – no, dai, forse ha visto male – c’è qualcosa appoggiato contro la porta di casa, qualcosa che gli è familiare, qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere lì. E adesso è fermo, coi piedi uniti davanti alla porta, a fissare un sigillo rosso che spicca contro la carta in filigrana.   
Vorrebbe chiamare qualcuno. Invece, le sue ginocchia si piegano e una mano si allunga sulla busta. La gira, e per un momento la testa si svuota facendogli vedere bianco.  
 _Non è possibile._  
Riconosce il colore, riconosce lo stemma. È lo stesso che ha visto nella lettera che Harry gli ha sventolato davanti al naso nemmeno due anni fa, è la stessa che lui ha rifiutato di vedere come verità.  
Lo scherzo peggiore della sua vita.   
La apre mentre entra in casa, lasciando la bicicletta abbandonata davanti alla ruota d’ingresso.  
 _Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts._  
John non vuole crederci.  
Sua nonna lo guarda e sorride, con gli occhi appena velati di lacrime.  
“È la tua strada, John.”_ _

__La sua valigia è sulla porta di casa, pronta ad andare via con lui.  
Lui non è pronto.  
Non sa cos’aspettarsi. Guarda la valigia e si chiede a cosa stia andando incontro.   
La sua strada.   
Non ha nemmeno idea di come sia fatto il mondo, come può essere certo che sia la strada giusta?_ _

__Non riesce a capire come possa raggiungere il binario Nove e tre quarti. Non può esistere nulla del genere, e anche fosse esistito l’avrebbe già visto anni fa.  
Lo avrebbe notato.  
C’è tanta gente che si muove attorno a lui, gente con un quantitativo immenso di valigie, e una caterva di animali che fanno davvero tanto, tanto rumore. Harriet sorride, affianco a lui. Ha il collo avvolto in una sciarpa verde e argento, e non ricorda di averla mai vista prima.   
“Non avere paura, John.” Ti accompagno io al binario. Sali sul mio carrello, il tuo lo facciamo spingere al nonno.”  
E lui è salito sul carrello di sua sorella e ha stretto forte le ginocchia al petto, pregando di non sentire dolore, una volta schiantatosi contro il muro.  
Non è arrivato niente.   
C’è un treno enorme, lungo come… non lo sa, non gli viene nulla in mente di abbastanza lungo da poter reggere il paragone. Sa solo che non riesce a chiudere la bocca dallo stupore, e che non ha mai visto così tanta gente concentrata in un unico binario. È spettacolare e spaventoso allo stesso tempo.   
Sta davvero andando in una scuola per maghi? Non è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto?   
Non si sveglierà nel letto rimpiangendo tutto questo?  
Non ha tempo per pensare. Il treno fischia, arrabbiato, sbuffa nuvole di vapore che si perdono nel cielo. I baci dei nonni sono tremolanti, ma felici. Eppure piangono, e John sa che è soltanto la tristezza di vederlo andare via – sa che piangerà anche lui, o forse lo sta già facendo.   
“Ci vediamo stasera alla Cerimonia,” dice Harry, e lo bacia sulla fronte per poi lasciarlo sulla porta del primo vagone, salutando qualcuno in mezzo alla folla.   
“Buona fortuna, John,” si accodano i nonni, baciandolo ancora, accarezzandolo come se fosse l’ultima volta.  
Spera di cuore che non lo sia._ _

__Mangia una cioccorana dopo mille tentativi di tenerla ferma, imbarazzato all’idea di dover avere a che fare con certa roba per il resto dell’anno. Sospira e lascia perdere il resto dei dolci che gli ha lasciato la cara signora col carrello sul sedile.  
Si chiede in quale vagone sia Harriet.  
E intanto, Londra è già troppo lontana.  
La porta della sua cabina si apre all’improvviso e John sobbalza sul sedile, aggrappandosi alla carta della cioccorana.   
“Scusa,” dice l’intruso, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ho sbagliato cabina, non volevo spaventarti.”  
John scuote la testa e abbozza un sorriso stirato. “No, figurati.”  
Il ragazzo – capelli biondi, occhi color bosco – gli sorride in risposta e sparisce così come è arrivato. John avrebbe voluto chiedergli di restare, ma quando se ne rende conto è già tardi.  
Sospira ancora, guardando fuori dalla finestra. È la prima volta che fa un viaggio così lungo in treno, il massimo è stato prendere la metro da casa per andare a Kensington, e forse è già troppo. Rovista tra le cose che la nonna gli ha infilato in borsa – una ciabatta col salame, una scatola di cerotti, il berretto dell’Arsenal. Ci deve essere anche il suo libro, lì in mezzo, non può certo essere scomparso nel nulla. Ah, eccolo, la copertina che corre in cerca delle sue dita.  
Sorride, aprendolo, gli occhi che scorrono veloci sulla pagina. _ _

____

_Le sorprese, come le sfortune, raramente vengono da sole._

Spera sia di buon auspicio, visto che il nonno ha messo il segnalibro sulla pagina sbagliata. Sfoglia un po’ leggendo velocemente per capire da che punto riprendere a leggere, non accorgendosi che, intanto, la porta si è aperta di nuovo.  
“Non sei un po’ grande per Oliver Twist?”  
L’ennesimo salto sulla poltrona, comincia a chiedersi se dovrà farci l’abitudine. Alza il viso e incontra un paio di occhi chiari, così chiari da avere lo stesso colore delle nuvole che stanno sporcando il cielo di grigio. “No, non credo.” Riabbassa lo sguardo, sentendosi caldo sulle orecchie come quando Harry lo prende in giro per le peggiori stupidaggini. Sfoglia convulsamente le pagine finché non trova una frase che gli suona nuova, e da lì ricomincia a leggere. O almeno, a fare finta. È infastidito, sente lo sguardo dell’altro sulla testa ed è una sensazione sgradevole. Attende due, cinque, dieci minuti, prima di riempire le guance d’aria e chiudere il libro di scatto – e addio segno, _di nuovo_.  
“Puoi smettere di fissarmi?”  
“Non vieni da una famiglia di maghi. Ho indovinato?”  
John smette di pensare per qualche secondo, il tempo di accorgersi che s’è dimenticato di chiudere la bocca. “No, io… come hai-?”  
“Ti ho osservato. Un po’, prima di entrare in cabina. E prima, al binario sembravi spaventato, è bastato pensarci un po’.” Il ragazzino allunga la mano su una delle sue cioccorane, infilandosela in bocca senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Fa una smorfia strana e John sorride, rilassandosi appena. “C’era tanta gente nervosa, lì.”  
“Aveva paura del treno, però, non di schiantarsi contro il muro.”  
Mentre parla i suoi occhi sembrano cambiare colore. Sembrano, se possibile, ancora più chiari, mentre riflettono adesso il colore del cielo pallido.   
“Sei una creatura magica?” mormora, arrossendo per la stupidità della sua domanda. Quello in risposta alza un sopracciglio, perplesso.   
“La mamma mi chiama creatura, ogni tanto, ma credo di essere solo un mago. Mi chiamo Sherlock, comunque.”  
Sherlock.  
“Sembra un nome da creatura magica. Io sono John.”  
“Sembra il nome di una persona qualunque.”  
John non sa se sentirsi offeso, ma decide che non è il caso di cominciare il suo anno in un posto lontano da casa portando rancore verso qualcuno che nemmeno conosce.   
“Sembra,” risponde soltanto, sollevando le spalle e tornando al suo libro.   
Non ha nemmeno cominciato, e ha già voglia di tornare a casa.  
Si chiede se anche Sherlock senta lo stesso. Alza le spalle, guardando al finestrino.  
Probabilmente, una volta arrivati a scuola, nemmeno lo vedrà più.   
Gli dispiace, in fondo.  
Pensa alla sua valigia sulla porta, solleva la testa per guardarla, lì che trema ad ogni curva.   
Spera di aver fatto davvero la cosa giusta. 


End file.
